


Adrenaline Rush

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Fluff, Silly, dark is. A dumb., redeemed dark au i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: "Well, this'll prove I'm better than you at flying then, won't it? I mean, I know I am, but proof is good, isn't it?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Adrenaline Rush

"No." Said the most stoic black stick figure alive, hands on his hips and bending himself just slightly toward Dark. Dark simply shrugged in response.

"And why not? It looks nice, it feels nice, a good show for anyone with a bit of taste. Not to mention, a good way to get people to look one way or the other," He patted what he tended to call a pile of ashes' shoulder, ensuring that his own body language radiated several degrees or smugness, "Or do you lack that much confidence in my flying abilities?" 

"It's stupid." Cho said immediately, and Dark almost laughed. 

"I think you're _jealous_." 

"I don't do it." 

"Well, this'll prove I'm better than you at flying then, won't it? I mean, I know I am, but proof is good, isn't it?" 

Fire Hands looked back at the colorful group of sticks, silently asking for help, and got no reply. Good. It was obvious they wanted to see it too. 

Green Eyes spoke up, "I mean, there's water at least?" They were shrugging, trying to calm down what was basically nothing. 

"Water can still hurt if you fall in it from too high up." Witchy commented, blue hand raised slightly, not exactly too concerned. 

"You have to fall in the right way, so you can still fall super high if you wanted! Just gotta do it right!" Green Bean said, slightly smug. Fire Cracker walked somewhat close to the edge of the cliff, looking down in wonder, though he wasn't too close to the edge. Probably. Goldilocks seemed to decide so, because they grabbed Red and made him go away from the edge. 

Dark grinned to himself, somewhat struggling to keep his mouth shut. Specifically, because if he opened it, it'd ruin the surprise. Yeah, there was water, but, well... It only started at a certain length away from the cliff. He tried to not snicker out of excitement. 

"You're laughing." 

Darn it.

"No. Anyways!" He walked closer to the edge, "I'm ignoring all your advice and I'm gonna jump off and do a cool trick. Nothing you can do about it really." He 

"You're going to fall off." Cho said in his really boring stoic voice. The one where he was getting ready to lecture him. Seems he was expecting him to do a running start. Sure, that'd kind of ensure falling into the water in the case of failing or something, but also it was boring. Everyone did it. He prefered to be unique about it.

"Anyways," He did a small salute, "Make sure to get close enough to watch." 

And with that, he took one step backwards and fell off.

On purpose, of course. Wind rushed by, and he simply made sure to keep watch on the quickly approaching ground, grinning to himself, and okay, maybe laughing a little. However, he did hear one last thing before he fell off, and it... Kind of concerned him. Kinda. Especially because that person rarely yelled. 

_**"DARK!"**_ -

* * *

-The Chosen One yelled, then made a running jump directly off the cliff. He jumped feet first, unlike the Dark Lord, who was, unfortunately, an absolute idiot with no send of impulse control. The wind sped by swiftly and loudly, nearly clouding any sense of noise around him. 

He put both of his hands out to the sides, sparking flames from inside and letting them bloom like half watered flowers. It wouldn't do any good to have them at full power, he was too busy chasing an absolute fool, and that would stop him completely. The Chosen kept an eye on the Lord, nearing closer to him by the second in the heavy air. As he got closer, he thought on something.

He really wished-

* * *

That Cho didn't do things like this. Not like he could actually stop it totally, but still, c'mon! Why did he have to-

* * *

Act like the things he did didn't have consequences sometimes? Or risks? It was- 

* * *

Stupid-

* * *

Idiotic- 

* * *

Foolish-

* * *

Mindless-

* * *

Brainless-

* * *

Imprudent- 

* * *

Reckless-

* * *

Injudicious-

* * *

Absurd-

* * *

Inane-

* * *

He wouldn't have it any other way, really. 

Mere feet from the ground, Dark let sparks flow throughout his hands and explode into a cacophony of flames. Then, mere inches from the ground, he flew into the air- 

* * *

And the Dark Lord was doing a twirl in the air while he was at it. Because of course. Not to mention he was laughing as well. Specifically, a kind of laughter and cheer that can only come from someone who just dodged falling head-first into the ground from several hundred feet into the air, if not thousand. 

The Chosen One himself had made sure to not be flattened by now, and was floating in the sky, fire pouring from his hands like leaves in fall. 

* * *

He shot up into the air even still, adrenaline rushing through him and feeling absolutely amazing. Not even just feeling amazing, it simply _was_. The air had slowed down, but he still processed it as going fast for one reason or the other, despite being in complete control now. 

Dark boosted up a little more and quickly turned around to the cliff's edge. Those sticks had better seen every part of that. Not that he wouldn't be willing to do it again. 

Luckily, judging by what looked like a visible, massive breath of relief and five stick figures looking over the edge of a cliff, they had, in fact, seen all of it. Good. He had promised a show and they had gotten one, and he got his own reward. 

This was nice. 

He felt heat nearing to him, then stopping just right by him, deciding to only stay at his side. Dark smiled to himself and look. 

"You used a nickname on me." He said when Pile O' Cole finally kept still by him. Cho suddenly looked embrassed, looked away, only to look back. 

"Worried." He mumbled, toneless. 

"Yeah, like I'd let some ground be the thing that kills me when I survived a laser blast. I'm not being caught and killed like that," He looked back at the other sticks, "Come on, I don't want the adrenaline to slip out while it's fresh." 

He started flying back without warning, Chosen immediately knowing to follow him. 


End file.
